1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header apparatus and, more particularly, to a header apparatus for connecting an IC pack having a semiconductor circuit to another semiconductor circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A header apparatus used for connecting a semiconductor circuit, such as a memory and a CPU, arranged in a card-like flat IC pack to an external circuit, e.g., a main unit is basically arranged such that the IC pack is inserted into a chamber of an insulated header housing. A large number of pins are aligned on an end face of a deep portion of the chamber. One end of each of these connecting pins extends outside the housing and is connected to a predetermined connecting portion of the main unit. The other end of each of the connecting pins extends inside the housing and is to be engaged to a corresponding socket terminal fixed to the end face of the IC pack. The IC pack inserted into the header housing is extracted as needed.
In such a header apparatus, a so-called pulling force (to extract an IC pack) between the respective pins disposed in the header housing and the respective socket terminals of the IC pack must be relatively large, due to the tight fit required to obtain a good electrical contact. These connecting pins and socket terminals are disposed at a high density due to contemporary advances in high-packing density mounting of semiconductor circuits.
When the IC pack is to be extracted from the header housing, the IC pack is held with fingers and pulled. However, since a large number of the connecting pins and socket terminals are disposed in a high density, and a large pulling force between the pins and the sockets is required in order to extract the IC pack, the pack must be pulled with a great force against the fitting friction between them. Furthermore, since the IC pack is extracted by hand, an extracting direction is not constant, and hence the connecting pins and socket terminals may be damaged.